An adaptive signal processor can process digital samples of a communications signal in accordance with parameters that are adapted (changed) to, for example, reduce or minimize an error between an actual signal such as the output of the adaptive processor and an ideal or desired signal. A blind adaptive processor can begin processing a signal without first receiving and processing training data. Various techniques are known for changing parameters for an adaptive processor to minimize an error between an actual signal and a desired signal. Some such techniques are best suited for different operating conditions. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to multi-mode adaptive processing methods and devices that can select from among a plurality of available operating modes for generating parameters for an adaptive signal processor. Embodiments of the present invention can thus select the operating mode that best suits current and changing operating conditions. Embodiments of the invention provide these and other advantages.